Durant Manta (2014)
The Corvette C7 is a 2-seater sports car in the Ultimate Driving Universe. Description Both models in-game are, as the name and appearance implies, are based on the C7 generation of the Chevrolet Corvette sports car which began production in 2013. The C7 was the first generation to bear the Stingray name since the C3. However, the two models used are of different trims. Differences will be pointed out below. The current mesh model of the C7 is based on the base model. It is powered by a 6.2L LT1 V8 engine, the successor to the legendary LS small block V8 crate engine series, and generates 455 hp and 460 lbs-ft. of torque, allowing for a 0-60 time of 3.8 seconds. Design-wise, the C7 was somewhat controversial with enthusiasts due to far more radical styling changes, such as the inclusion of a rear spoiler, more body panel creases, and an overall more angular design taking inspiration from the Camaro of that generation, particularly with the taillights. Various other miscellaneous changes would occur later on in production. Performance statistics seem to be based on the more powerful Z06 trim, which the brick model was based on. The original brick model of the C7 was based on the Z06 trim, which was introduced in 2014 and served as the top of the line performance model until mid-2018 when the ultra performance-oriented ZR1 trim released. It is powered by a 6.2L LT4 supercharged V8 engine generating 650 hp and 650 lb-ft of torque, 19 more horsepower than the C6 ZR1, and allowing it to reach a top speed of 185 MPH (298 km/h) and a 0-60 time of 3.1 seconds. It has a more aerodynamic appearance than the base model as well, sporting a front splitter, a carbon fiber hood with a larger vent, larger front fender vents and spoiler, stronger Brembo brakes, and a redesigned mesh pattern on the front fascia to enable increased airflow. Police Corvette The Corvette also has a variant available for police use, unlocked when reaching Police Rank 40, and formerly unlockable by reaching 2000 miles. It possesses the standard police package of lights across the vehicle, a lightbar on the roof, a traffic direction in the rear, and the UD police livery. It has its performance increased to enable a top speed of 190 MPH (306 km/h), and prior to the Racing Update and its addition of the Police Senna, was the fastest police vehicle in the game available to the public. The Police Corvette is designed to pursue vehicles that the Police Camaro and Charger would otherwise have trouble with, such as the Nissan GT-R and Dodge Viper GTS. There was also a version of the Police Corvette available exclusively for staff use. After the Racing Update released, its revenue increased to $758 to mirror the civilian version, and it gained a 0-60 time of 2.6 seconds, making it the quickest accelerating police vehicle available to the public. Police_corvette.png|The Police Corvette. Trivia *Prior to the Racing Update, the Police Corvette has been criticized by some players due to being slower than most of the supercars in the game, as well as having inferior handling and braking ability. *There is a small chance that when you spawn your Police Corvette it will have the number 666 written on it.There are special features other than the red headlights. Known issues * For some reason, the rear turn signals are on the sides of the vehicle. * The front turn signals are white in UD. In real life, they are amber. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Rank Reward Vehicles